


Southdew Valley

by Night_Witch_The_Third



Category: South Park, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Corporations, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Goths, Humor, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Too many characters, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Witch_The_Third/pseuds/Night_Witch_The_Third
Summary: When everyone in Stardew Valley is kicked out of their homes by the Joja Corporation, they find themselves all moving to South Park. While most people in South Park welcome them with open arms, soon rivalries are formed and romances begin to blossom. And someone has followed the good people to South Park. Someone who wants to make life very difficult for everyone.A huge project in the making, everyone is in it for the long haul. Will the people of Stardew Valley manage to fit in with their new neighbors? Or will an outsider come in to destroy South Park as well?





	Southdew Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good cross-over. I love Stardew Valley, and I love South Park. And I love making South Park characters in the game to romance Stardew Valley characters. So, I figured I would write a cross-over with the two. I apologize in advance that this fan fiction might put some of my other fictions on hold for a while. Or at least, it would seem that way. If it’s seems like I’m not updating another story, it’s only because I can’t think of an idea for that particular chapter. I have that problem a lot. Anyway, enjoy. This is going to be a big one because I want all of the bachelors and bachelorettes interacting with South Park.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny sat in Stan’s room, mostly silent as they stared down at various papers and text books. With finals coming up in just a few weeks, and they had agreed to start studying in a group to make it a little easier. Even though it was South Park community college, that didn’t mean it was any easier than any other college.  
Every few moments, Kenny would glance angrily at the clock on Stan’s nightstand before checking his own watch, before going back to his book. He had been doing this for almost an hour now, but the other two ignored him. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, and Cartman came sauntering into the room a few moments later. His friends looked up, annoyed.  
“You’re two hours late, fat ass,” Kenny growled. Cartman rolled his eyes and went over to sit down next to Stan.  
“It’s not my fault,” he replied. “My mom thought it would be a good idea to rent out one of our rooms, and she was trying to get me to clear my stuff out of that extra room we have. I keep all of my extra stuff in that room!”  
“Your house has an extra room?” Kyle wondered.  
“You shouldn’t have so much stuff in the first place, Cartman,” Stan pointed out, still looking down at his work. “Besides, you should have called if you were going to be this late. We’re almost done now.”  
“That’s not the point,” Cartman grumbled, folding his arms. “Haven’t you guys noticed all of the people moving into South Park? Someone moved into the old house next to ours, and now I might have some stranger living in my house!”  
“Now that you mention it,” Kenny said thoughtfully, “there is a new family moving in next to us, too. I’m pretty sure they’re poor too, because why else would they move next to us?”  
“I think someone is moving next door to me, too,” Stan mused.  
“What is going on?” Cartman growled. “You’d think more people would be leaving South Park at this point. But more and more people are invading!”  
“It’s not that bad,” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, you don’t know anything about these people. And it only sounds like there’s only two families moving in.”  
“Well, that’s how it starts,” Cartman said ominously. “With only a few people moving into town. Then more people move in. And more! And more! Pretty soon, all of New Jersey is living in South Park!”  
“Oh god, not that again,” Kyle snarled, going back to his textbook. “You’d think you would have matured at least a little bit by the time we got to college, but obviously not.”  
Cartman glared at him. “Hey, I’ve matured!” he snapped. “At least a little.”  
Before any of them could say anything more, a voice came floating up to them, sounding like Randy in an annoying sing-song tone. “Hey Stan!” he called up to them. “We’re going to go meet the new neighbors, now!”  
“Ok, have fun with that,” Stan called back.  
“No, you’re coming with us!” Randy told him. Stan let out a groan.  
“Do I have to?” he shouted. “I’m kind of busy with homework and studying and stuff!”  
“Get your butt down here now, Stan,” came the reply. The black-haired boy let out a sigh of frustration, closing his books and hopping off the bed.  
“Be right back,” he grumbled, leaving his friends in his room and making his way down the stairs. His mom and dad were already waiting for him at the bottom, and Sharon was tapping her foot impatiently. Stan rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything as he followed them out the door. Before he had taken more than a few steps, however, he felt someone press against his side, and he turned to see his friends following him.  
“We got lonely,” Kenny explained before he could ask.  
“Where’s Shelly?” Stan wondered, turning back to his parents.  
“She’s working today,” Randy explained. “She’ll be around later, I’m sure.”  
They all walked down the path to the next house over, and Sharon knocked on the door. The family that greeted them was surprisingly normal looking. There was a woman with long, braided, light red hair, an older, gruff looking man with spikey blonde hair, and what appeared to be their two sons. The older boy looked like a more relaxed version of his father, and the younger had his mother’s red hair.  
“Oh, hello,” the woman greeted, somewhat nervously.  
“Hi,” Sharon said, holding out a hand. “We’re the Marshes. You’re new neighbors! I’m Sharon, this is Randy, my husband, and my son, Stan and his friends.”  
“Pleased to meet you,” the woman replied, taking Sharon’s hand and smiling warmly. “I’m Jodi, this is my husband Kent, and this is Sam, our oldest, and Vincent.”  
“S’up?” Sam greeted, nodding at Stan with a lopsided grin.  
“Yay! New friends!” Vincent cried happily.  
“Would you like to come in?” Kent asked in a deep, gruff voice. “We just finished unpacking everything.” The family led them into the house’s living room, which was modestly decorated and a fair size.  
“I love what you’ve done with the place,” Sharon gushed, looking around.  
“So, where did you folks move in from?” Randy asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
“Stardew Valley,” Jodi replied. “A bunch of our friends had moved here as well, so we figured we would do the same. We really loved it there, but South Park seems nice as well.”  
“What made you decide to move?” Stan wondered, ignoring the look Cartman was trying to give him. Sam let out a sigh.  
“Well first a storm wiped out all of our homes,” he said. “And then the JojaMart corporation totally just came in and bought us all out of our land. So, everyone in Pelican Town had to move.”  
“That sucks, dude,” Stan told him, surprised that he actually meant it. Sam shrugged.  
“We’ll still have the good memories there,” Jodi replied. There was a twinge of sadness in her voice, but none of it showed on her face. She shook her head. “Enough about us,” she said in a much more cheerful voice. “Tell us about yourselves and South Park. It seems lovely here!”  
“I told you there was going to be an invasion,” Cartman muttered under his breath to Stan as Sharon began telling Kent and Jodi about South Park while trying not to bring up any of the crazy shit that happened there on a daily basis. Stan rolled his eyes at him, but decided not to dignify that with a response.  
Thankfully, Sam scooched over closer to Stan and his friends, sparing them from having to listen to their parents’ boring conversations.  
“How do you guys know each other?” he asked in a low voice, looking over at them.  
“Oh, we’ve been friends since kindergarten,” Kenny told him proudly. “I’m Kenny, by the way. The red head there is Kyle, and the fat brunette is Cartman.”  
“I’m not fat, I’m big boned,” Cartman growled under his breath.  
“Nice to meet you,” Sam greeted, the lopsided grin back on his face. “I can’t remember how long I’ve known my best friend, but it was definitely since childhood as well. He’s actually the reason why we picked South Park. We heard that his family was going to move here as well, so I begged my parents to come here.”  
“What’s your best friend’s name?” Kyle wondered.  
“Sebastian,” Sam replied. “So, what do you guys like to do for fun around here?”  
“Well, we’re in college, so not much,” Stan said.  
“Neat,” the newcomer stated. “You got a skate park around here? Because there was never really anywhere to skate back in Stardew Valley.”  
“You skate?” Kenny asked excitedly. Sam nodded.  
“I’m a little rusty because like I said, there wasn’t much room back in the Valley,” he explained. “I’m guessing you guys like to skate?”  
“Eh, we dabble,” Kenny said, trying to sound casual.  
“I think you’re going to really fit in here,” Stan told him. “This is a pretty casual town for the most part. And things have really settled down since everyone is in college now.”  
“Ah, all the kids growing up and moving away, huh?” Sam said.  
“Actually, we were all too lazy or poor to go to any fancy college, so everyone in our class is at the community college,” Cartman stated. This earned him a nudge in the side by Kenny. “But for some reason, there aren’t as many crazy antics anymore. Now they only happen monthly.” Kenny nudged him in the ribs again.  
“Speaking of college, weren’t we supposed to be working on homework or something?” Stand wondered. He would much rather stay here and talk to Sam, but he was still kind of annoyed at his parents for dragging him away from it in the first place.  
“Eh, we were almost done with it anyway,” Kenny said dismissively.  
“I wasn’t,” Cartman grumbled.  
“Well, duh,” Kyle replied. “That’s what you get for being two hours late.”  
“I told you, that wasn’t my fault,” the larger boy grumbled. “My mom wouldn’t let me leave until I had cleared all my stuff out of that room.”  
“Which you should have done a lot sooner,” Kyle muttered in reply.  
“So, what else is your family like?” Stan asked Sam before an argument could break out. “I’m sure there are a lot of interesting stories from your previous home.”  
“Well, we used to live near the sea,” Sam recalled. “We had a lot of festivals too. I had to work part-time at JojaMart for the longest time to help my mom while my dad was away in the army. I was starting a band with Sebastian. We had even written a few songs and even gotten a drummer with our friend Abigail before we were all forced to move.”  
“That’s so cool,” Stan said, deciding he really liked Sam. “You’re in a band?”  
“Yup,” Sam said, nodding and smiling. “I hope Abigail and her family didn’t move too far away from us, otherwise we’re going to have to find a new drummer.”  
Before any of them could say anything more, Vincent came over and crawled onto his older brother’s lap. “The adults are boring,” he complained to Sam. “I’m bored just listening to them.”  
“It’s ok, little bro,” Sam replied, ruffling his hair. “You can hang out with us for a while.”  
“You know, I have a brother around your age too,” Kyle said to Vincent. “I think you two would get along great together. His name is Ike.”  
“Neat!” Vincent said, beaming. “I’ve been so bored and lonely since I can’t play with Jas anymore. Is he really fun?”  
“Most of the time, yeah,” Kyle replied with a laugh.  
They talked for a while longer. Sam told them about what it was like living in the valley, while the four friends told him about how insane South Park was. They compared notes, and complained about this JojaMart and how it was similar to a few things that happened in South Park. The adults also swapped stories, and by the time Sharon finally decided it was time for them all to leave, Stan couldn’t help feeling a bit sorry.  
“I like that guy,” Stan said to his friends after they had said their good-byes for now.  
“Yeah, he was pretty cool,” Kenny agreed. “I wonder if his friend is anything like him. Lord knows we need more normal people in this town.”  
“I still think there’s an invasion going on,” Cartman grumbled.  
“Oh, grow up, Cartman,” Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes. Cartman glared at him.  
“Mark my words, Jew,” he growled. “There’s gonna be more of them. They were all kicked out of their valley, who’s to say they won’t all move here? They might even try to kick us out!”  
“I doubt it,” Kenny muttered.  
“I don’t know why I still hang out with you guys,” Cartman growled.  
“We don’t know either, fat ass,” Kyle agreed.


End file.
